


The Rocky Horror Prada Show

by writetherest



Category: The Devil Wears Prada
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-31
Updated: 2011-10-30
Packaged: 2017-12-23 06:44:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/923215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writetherest/pseuds/writetherest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Andy's really serious about Rocky Horror.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I played with a lot of things in this story. I went with the fact that the twins were 14 in the movie, making them 16 two years later. That would mean that this story is set in 2008, although Halloween did not fall on a Monday that year, so I played with timelines. Also, while it is true that the Clearview Cinema in Chelsea does play Rocky Horror at midnight every Friday and Saturday, I have never been to one of their performances. As such, the performance descriptions in this story are based on my own experiences as well as internet research and do not reflect the Clearview Cinema showings!
> 
> I do not own The Devil Wears Prada, The Rocky Horror Picture Show, Emma Pillsbury, The Clearview Cinema in Chelsea, or anything else at all related to this story.

At 10:30, Andy's doorbell rang.

"Can you grab that, Doug?" She called from the bedroom.

"You got it, Janet," he teased as he pulled the door open to reveal Nigel, Emily, and Serena standing on the other side.

"Hello, hello. Welcome."

"Well, would you look at you?" Nigel said as he looked Doug up and down, taking in the glasses and tighty-whities that Doug wore.

"Brad Majors, asshole, at your service. Great duds, by the way," Doug replied. "The makeup job is amazing."

"Yes, well, our Serena is a master with the brush. And it's amazing the things you can get if you drop the right name." Nigel ran a hand over the stringy hair hanging from his bald head.

"And I bet you were dropping all the right names, weren't you?" Lily came out of the kitchen, carrying a bottle of beer. "Beer's in the fridge, if you want it."

"Oh, I will definitely take some. I'm going to need it, to get through tonight." Emily headed toward the kitchen, her black dress swinging from side to side.

"Well, she seems excited," Lily remarked, sliding her white framed sunglasses down a bit to watch her go.

"Oh, she will be fine once she gets there. She's just never done anything like this before," Serena smiled, adjusting her gold top hat in the living room mirror.

"She is in for a treat, then," Doug laughed.

"That she is. And speaking of amazing, look at your hair." Nigel motioned toward Lily, whose hair was puffed out into an afro with a pirate hat in front. "How did you manage that?"

"Andy's pretty good with hair. Who knew, huh?"

"Who knew, indeed. And where is our fearless leader?"

"Putting the finishing touches on." Doug nodded toward the closed door. "Janet, are you ready?"

"Yes, Brad." Andy replied, coming out of the bedroom. "How do I look?"

Everyone took in the white bra, slip, and shoes she was wearing, her dark hair curled over her shoulders. She even had the barrette in her hair, the little gold hoop earrings, and the white purse.

"Look at you, you little slut." Doug grinned, walking over.

"Good?"

"Great, Six. And now I see I will never be able to call you that again." Nigel grinned. "You're rocking that body, girlfriend."

"Thanks, Nige. You look fabulous as well. I'm so glad you decided to come with us."

"I am so looking forward to it," he confessed.

"As am I." Serena smiled, coming over to give her a hug and kisses on both cheeks.

"Serena, you look amazing! Better than Little Nell herself," Andy said with admiration.

"Oh Andy, you’re too kind."

"Where's Em?" Andy asked, looking around the room for the redhead.

"Right here," Emily retorted as she came out of the kitchen, beer in hand.

"A perfect Magenta, if I ever saw one," Andy admitted as she took in Emily’s outfit.

"Well, of course." Emily rolled her eyes. She never did anything halfway and she wasn’t about to start now. "So, where is this godforsaken ‘shindig’?"

"Clearview Cinema in Chelsea. They've got a great shadow cast. It'll be a blast," Andy grinned.

"Rocky Horror at midnight the Friday before Halloween in Chelsea? Oh, it'll be a blast alright," Emily snapped back with her usual sarcasm.

Andy ignored her. "And speaking of, I have things for all of you!" She went back to the bedroom and came back carrying various grocery bags. She handed them out to each of her friends. Instantly Nigel, Serena, and Emily started rummaging through them; Lily and Doug just set them to the side. This was old hat to them.

"Toast? Really, Andrea, can you not go anywhere without food?" Emily said, holding up a slice of bread with a disgusted expression.

Andy giggled. "No, Em, it's not to eat--it's to throw!" She paused as Emily stared at her, blankly. "You've really never seen the Rocky Horror Picture Show before?"

"I told you I never had. Why is this so shocking to everyone?"

"It's not. Really. Going with virgins is fun," Andy teased.

At the word virgin, Emily's eyebrows rose. "A Rocky virgin, Em. Not a real virgin. Don't worry, we know you're not a virgin," Andy corrected herself with a big grin.

"We definitely know that," Serena agreed.

"Some more than others." Nigel raised his bottle towards Serena, who laughed and nibbled Emily's ear.

"Indeed," Serena confirmed.

"So, are we ready to roll?" Andy asked the group, almost bouncing with excitement.

"I'm shivering with antici... pation." Doug announced, grabbing his bag. "Let's go, Janet." He held his arm out and Andy looped hers through.

"Oh, Brad."

**

"Mom is going to kill us." Caroline hissed as they slipped out the back door.

"Only if she finds out," Cassidy whispered back. "And I'm sure not going to tell her. Besides, it's not like she notices what we do anymore. Hell, she'll probably still be at the office by the time we get home."

"Yeah, well, sneaking out at 11 to go to Chelsea for a midnight Rocky Horror showing is different than sneaking some cigarettes or booze while she's gone," Caroline argued back."And you know she'll be home before us. What if she comes in to check on us?"

"She hasn't checked in on us in years. Caro, if you don't want to come, then go back to bed. I'm going with or without you."

Caroline sighed and adjusted her garter straps. "I didn't spend all this money on this outfit to not go."

"Good. Now stop worrying about Mom, and come on."

**

Miranda was just coming in the front door when the girls slipped out the back.

She'd been working later than ever, but tonight the most important members of her staff had begged off early to go to some kind of Halloween party. They'd spent a good portion of the day murmuring about it and how long they would need to get ready. Miranda had spent a good portion of the day ignoring them or heaping work on them to get them to shut up. Finally, she had sent them home with warnings that come Monday, they had better be back in shape or they could just stay home permanently.

Miranda didn't find Halloween at all exciting--indeed, she did her best to avoid celebrating it. Shaking her head, she picked up The Book from the table and headed up the stairs.

She decided to peek in on the girls. It had been ages since she had done it, but tonight she felt the need to do so. When she did, however, she was shocked to find both of their rooms empty. Where on earth were her children?

Fighting panic, she flipped the lights on in Cassidy's room and began to search through the room, looking for a clue as to where her children could be. Between the two of them, she knew Cassidy was the most likely to have been the mastermind behind whatever adventure the girls were off on.

Miranda flipped through various papers on Cassidy's desk, but found nothing. Logging onto her computer, Miranda quickly pulled up Cassidy's most recent chat screen.

_See u for RH 2nite?_

_You know it. Caro and I will be there by 11:45._

_How r u getting there?_

_Subway to Chelsea._

_Ur mom isn't a prob?_

_What she doesn't know won't hurt her. See you tonight!_

"What she doesn't know won't hurt her?" Miranda hissed. "Taking the subway to Chelsea? Are they insane?"

Puzzling over what RH was, Miranda pulled up Cassidy's recent searches and found one for a movie theatre in Chelsea. Quickly jotting the address down, Miranda pulled out her cell phone and called for Roy. She was going to that movie theatre, and her children were going to regret sneaking out.

**

Andy, Doug, Lily, Nigel, Emily, and Serena made it to theatre around 11:15. Andy pulled out tickets and gave them to the box office worker. "Hi, Andy. Some new blood with you, I see." The man smiled at her.

"Yeah, Tim. Dragging some virgins with me tonight. It'll be great."

"Have fun!" Tim told them, with a smile.

"The box office man knows you? How often do you come here, Andrea?" Emily asked, with raised eyebrows that reminded Andy of her former boss. It was clear Emily had spent way too much time with Miranda.

A slight blush crept over Andy's face. "Um... they do shows every week and I'm here... often?"

Doug and Lily burst out laughing.

"Andy might as well join the shadow cast, she's here so often. Everyone knows her."

"How did you manage to keep this from us while you were working at Runway?" Nigel wondered.

"Yes, why did you not tell us about this sooner?" Serena asked.

Andy laughed.

"And give you more to look down on me for? Please." Her friends had the decency to look a bit embarrassed at how they had treated her. "Besides, I didn't really go during that time. I mean, I had other things to worry about. Like being at Miranda's beck and call 24/7. I doubt Miranda would've looked favorably on it if she called me with some crazy errand while people were yelling 'asshole' at the screen in the background. And showing up to something in this outfit? The Cerulean Lecture was quite enough for me, thanks."

"You do have a point," Nigel conceded.

"I was okay with putting Rocky Horror behind me for a while. Although, there were some amazing outfits in the closet that I coveted terribly," Andy said with a wistful sigh.

"Of course, after Andy left in Paris, the first thing she did when she got home was toss on her costume and go to Rocky Horror." Lily told them, bumping shoulders with her friend.

"Darling, you should've told me about the clothes. You know I would have slipped you a few things."

"Well, now that you know my dirty little secret, you can keep your eyes open for me." Andy grinned.

"Come on, let's go line up," Nigel said, taking charge. "We want to get a good seat."

Turning and heading toward the line of people already waiting outside the unopened theatre, Emily's eyes widened.

"Bloody hell, this really is a cult thing isn't it?"

"Not a cult, Em," Andy replied. "Well, not really, anyway."

"Don't knock it until you've tried it, Emily. I was skeptical at first too, but it really is a great time. You'll catch on quickly." Lily assured.

"Whatever you say. I just hope that no one I know sees me."

"Em, I'm pretty sure everyone you know is here, except for Miranda. And god knows she wouldn't be caught dead at something like this."

"How very true."

**

Miranda climbed out of the towncar, taking in the cinema before her. Midnight Showing of The Rocky Horror Picture Show this Friday and Saturday was emblazoned on the marquee. "The Rocky Horror Picture Show? RH. Of course."

Miranda had never seen the movie herself, but she was aware of it, as she was of many things in popular culture. She knew that it had a cult like following with audiences participating during the movie, wearing costumes, lingerie, and throwing things at the screen. She also knew that it was an adult movie, rated R at least, and that her daughters were still only 16. Not only had they sneaked out of the house, but now they were sneaking into a movie that they weren't old enough to attend.

"Wait here," she told Roy as she strutted toward the theatre entrance, completely bypassing the box office.

"Um, ma'am, you need a ticket to get in to the show. Ma'am. Ma'am!" The man at the box office called, but Miranda ignored him and moved through the doors as though they were those at Runway. To anyone watching, she looked like she owned the place.

Her eyes scanned the crowd of people, all dressed in tacky clothing--if you asked her--seeking out red hair. It was more difficult than she thought, because there were various people - men and woman - wearing red wigs. Her annoyance grew with each passing second, and when she finally picked out a flash of natural red hair and a small frame that looked like it could belong to one of her girls, she stalked through the crowds on a mission.

"You have some explaining to do, young lady." She hissed as her hand squeezed the small arm and spun the woman around.

A gasp escaped from the woman's lips. Large, brown doe eyes widened as they flew from Miranda's angry face to the vice like grip on her arm and back again. "I - I - I -" the small woman stuttered, her voice quivering, unable to force the words out.

Miranda quickly let go. This woman was not her daughter.

"Emma? Is everything okay?"

It was Miranda's turn to go wide eyed as her ears took in the voice that she hadn't heard in over two years.

"Andy." The word was whispered by the red head, proving with Miranda already knew.

"What happened, Emma?"

"She - she grabbed me. I - I didn't do anything but..." Emma's eyes were still glued to the place where Miranda's hand had been wrapped around her arm.

"Oh, Emma, here." Andy pulled a sanitary wipe out of her bag and gave it over to the smaller woman who quickly unwrapped it and set about meticulously cleaning her arm. It was only after Andy had watched her clean her arm and Emma had seemed to recover from the unwanted and unexpected contact that Andy looked at the person who had grabbed one of her 'regular' friends.

"What the hell do you think you're doing just grabbing someone like th--" the rest of the words, and the bravado she had been saying them with, died in her throat when she took in who exactly it was that had grabbed Emma.

Miranda also stood in shocked silence, her eyes finally traveling over Andrea's body and taking in the costume. To say that she was shocked to see her former assistant standing in front of her would be an understatement on any day. But to see her standing before her wearing a bra, slip and little else... it was truly one of the only times Miranda recalled being speechless in her entire life.

Andrea's long, dark curls spilled over her shoulders and just tickled at the cleavage the white bra showed. Her stomach was toned and Miranda found it hard to believe that she had ever called the girl fat. The white slip gave way to long shapely legs that seemed to go on forever until they ended in the white Mary Janes. Miranda swallowed hard.

"Everything okay over here, Six?" Nigel asked as he moved over to see what the commotion was about. Upon hearing his voice, Miranda's head shot up to look at him and Nigel froze in his tracks.

"Miranda?"

"Miranda!" Emily and Serena both echoed in an almost frightened tone.

"Mom?"

Miranda spun to take in the two girls who were standing behind her, actually quivering in their boots. Their black stilletto boots.

"All of you, with me, now." Miranda's tone brooked no argument and found everyone, including Doug and Lily, following her back towards the towncar.

"We are so dead." Caroline mumbled, and everyone else couldn't help but agree.

**

"What in the hell were you thinking, sneaking out of the house like that and wearing those... those... monstrosities?!" Miranda turned on the girls as soon as they were away from the crowd.

Caroline shrank back at the tone in her mother's voice, but Cassidy stood firm.

"I don't see what the big deal is. Any other night and you wouldn't have even known we were gone."

"And you," Miranda turned on Andy and the rest of the group, ignoring her daughter's words. "Encouraging them to sneak out to come to this barbaric ritual in a place like this at midnight."

"Woah!" Andy's eyes widened.

"Miranda," Nigel started, placing himself between Miranda and Andy, "the girls are not here with us. In fact, none of us even knew that they were here until just now."

"Yeah. We didn't come with Nigel. We had no idea they'd be here. I mean, hell, I would've bet money that Emily wouldn't be caught dead at something like this, let alone dressed up." Cassidy defended.

Emily scoffed.

"So you're telling me that this is a coincidence? That you all just happened to be here at the same time?" Now Miranda seemed to be staring at Andy more than anyone else.

"Emily, Nigel, Doug, Lily, Andy, and I all came together as a group." Serena spoke up. "We did not know your daughters were going to be here."

"Yes, and since I don't think it's a prosecutable crime for us to have lives outside of Runway - at least not in a court of law - we have done nothing wrong. You may judge us how you see fit on Monday, if it comes to that, but know that we were not involved in the twins coming here." Nigel told her, a smirk on his face. Only he could get away with a statement like that relatively unscathed.

Miranda whirled around to face the girls, ignoring the rest of the group. Doug and Lily let out a sigh of relief.

"You two, in the car, now."

"What? No! That's totally not fair. We want to stay!" Both twins protested loudly.

"You snuck out of the house, dressed like prostitutes, to come to a movie that you legally aren't old enough to see. You worried me. Therefore, you are now grounded. Get in the car."

Cassidy shook her head.

"I knew it. I knew you'd ruin this."

"Cass--" Caroline tried to interrupt.

Cassidy ignored her sister.

"I'm really glad you decided to care about us tonight, Mom. Thanks a lot." Her words dripped with sarcasm.

"Cassidy Ann Priestly!"

"You know," Cassidy continued, looking at the rest of the group, "on one hand, it's really cool that you guys are all here for this. But on the other, it really sucks, because if you weren't, she'd still be working and oblivious to what we were doing, like normal, and then maybe we'd have gotten to have some fun for once."

"Get. In. The. Car. Now." Miranda grabbed Cassidy's arm and started to propel her toward the car.

"Just for future reference," Caroline spoke up, "it can't be considered sneaking out if you're not home to ask if we can go somewhere. And we tried to call you, but you didn't answer. Not that you ever do anymore. Go ahead. Look."

Miranda stopped at those words. She turned back to look at Caroline, but made no move to check her cell phone.

"Go ahead," Caroline prompted again, "look."

"Whether you tried to contact me or not is not the issue here."

"No, it never is. It's fine if you're never around anymore. It doesn't matter if we miss you or need you because burying yourself in work so you don't have to face what you lost is more important. But we better not step out of line or try to do anything fun or important to us, because it might not be okay with you. And we never know what is or isn't okay, so we just have to assume that we're not allowed to do anything but go to school and come home." Cassidy shook her head. "I told you we should just move in with Dad, Caroline. It's not like she'd even notice."

Miranda looked stricken at those words. She didn't move from her spot on the sidewalk, her hand still around Cassidy's arm. It was as though she didn't know what to do anymore.

Later, Andy wouldn't be able to say what it was that possessed her to do it, but she opened her mouth before she thought better of it, or perhaps, thought at all. "Why don't you let them stay with us?"

Miranda spun back around, her eyes blazing. "What?"

"Look, they snuck out and that was really stupid and they should be punished for it. But they already paid for their tickets and they're all dressed up and we're all going to be here," she waved her arm around for emphasis, "so you could just let them stay with us and then ground them for forever when they get home, safe and sound. Give them two hours of happiness before their life sucks forever." Andy tried to give Miranda a way out with her words, although she was sure Miranda would never see it that way.

Emily's already pale face went even whiter with every word Andy spoke. By the time Miranda opened her mouth to speak, she was ready to pass out.

"Yes, Andrea, that sounds like a splendid idea. I'll reward my children for breaking my rules by leaving them with you, because you would be such a responsible guardian. Until you decided to leave them, without a word, to fend for themselves in the middle of the night in Chelsea."

"Miranda," Nigel again moved forward, trying to prevent bloodshed.

"Please, Mom." Caroline implored, "We told everyone we were coming tonight. If we don't show up, everyone will think we flaked and no one will want to hang out with us anymore. We'll stay with Nigel and Andy and everybody and come right home after."

"No one will need to hang out with you, because you are going to be grounded forever. And I am not leaving you here with this group." Miranda reminded her daughters, turning back around before her resolve totally crumbled. She couldn't stay here any longer. Not after her daughters had shoved her failings in her face and Andrea had shown up out of the blue, wearing next to nothing, to complicate matters even more.

"If you're so worried that we're going to corrupt them, then why don't you stay?" Lily countered.

"Excuse me?"

"Yeah! Mom, you could stay and then we could come home with you after, in the towncar, so we wouldn't have to take the subway." Cassidy grinned.

The crowd started to move at that moment and Andy turned to watch them. Emma shot her a questioning look and then tilted her head forward to indicate the space in line that she'd been saving for them. "Look, everyone's going in, and I'm not going to miss getting a seat for this. So, you can all stay, you can let them stay, or you can all go. But whatever you decide, decide it now, so that the rest of us don't miss the show."

It was the boldest Andrea had ever been with her, and Miranda found herself rather amused, although she'd never show it, that it was over something like a showing of Rocky Horror. The girl--no, woman--standing in front of her was incredibly different than the girl that had been at her beck and call up until that day in Paris.

Miranda's eyes traveled over the group again, all dressed up and looking like they'd been having a good time until she'd shown up. Then she looked at her daughters, looking far too old for her liking, but also with looks of disappointment on their face; disappointment that she had caused.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" She finally sighed out.

"Really?!" Cassidy's eyes were wide.

"You are both still grounded when we get home."

Twin sets of arms flew around her and squeezed tightly, and in that moment, Miranda realized just what she'd been missing by burying herself in her work these past two years.

"Um, ma'am, I'm going to have to ask you to leave or buy a ticket because..." the box office man had finally caught up to Miranda, but he trailed off when she turned her icy glare on him.

"Don't worry, Tim, I'll cover her." Andy spoke up, pulling out a twenty of her white purse that perfectly matched Janet's in the movie and handing it over. "Keep the change, okay?" Then she turned to the group, "Now, come on!"

Everyone watched her as she headed quickly back toward her spot in line.

"Andy's really serious about Rocky Horror." Doug grinned.

"Really? I hadn't noticed." Emily rolled her eyes.

"Awesome!" The twins took off after her, and the rest of the group followed, all wondering what they were getting themselves into with Miranda Priestly joining them.

**

Once everyone was in and seated, the shadow cast took their place on the stage to get things started. The twins, after realizing that they were the only ones of their group of friends to actually show up, had ended up sitting on either side of Andy, with Serena, Emily, and Nigel to the left of them and Doug and Lily to the right. Miranda had taken the seat directly behind Andy so that she could watch what was going on with her daughters. And it just so happened that the red head she had grabbed in line was sitting next to her, looking incredibly nervous.

"Just a reminder that if you don't have your participation bags, you best get them now." The emcee reminded them, and Andy looked at the girls.

"Do you guys have participation bags?"

"What?" Caroline looked utterly confused.

"Oh, right, you're virgins." Andy muttered, to which Miranda shot a sharp look in her direction. "I'll be right back. Anyone else need participation bags? Emma? Miranda?" She smiled widely at Miranda.

"I'm good, Andy." Emma held up a small bag that Andy knew was meticulously packed.

Miranda said nothing, just rolled her eyes. Andy laughed and headed over to where they were selling the bags, purchasing three. She handed one off to Miranda with a grin before giving the girls the other two.

"Alright, it's just about time to get this party started," the emcee continued his pre-show warm-up, "and I know you're all shivering with antici.. say it!"

"Pation!" the audience called out together.

"Oh, very nice." He laughed. "But before we can begin, we have a little business to take care of. So... where are all my virgins?"

A few people stood up, cheering, at this, but most of the people in the theatre stayed seated.

"Oh, I know there are more of you than that out there. So friends, neighbors, point out your virgins. We're coming to get them. It's time for the virgin sacrifice."

Andy looked at her friends with a wicked smirk. "You're virgins. You have to be sacrificed."

"Andrea, I swear on my Christian Louboutins, if you tell them that we're virgins..." Emily trailed off, the threat clearly implied.

"Oh, you want me to tell them you're virgins?" Andy asked loudly with a grin.

"Andrea!" Emily hissed as one of the Transylvanians came over to her.

"Oh, we've got some lovely virgins over here!" The Transylvanian yelled as Andy pointed gleefully at her friends.

The woman pulled Emily up and Serena and Nigel followed with smiles. Andy looked at the girls who looked a bit nervous, but also like they wanted to go up. "You wanted to come to a Rocky Horror showing as virgins, you have to go up." She told them seriously.

"Andrea!" Miranda's tone was sharp from behind her, but Andy ignored it until after the girls had scurried off toward the stage.

"It's part of the tradition, Miranda," Andy explained. "And you know that I wouldn't send them up if something horrible was going to happen to them. Besides, I played nice and didn't send you up as a virgin, so you should really be thanking me."

Miranda found she could say nothing to that, so she looked up to where her girls were standing with Nigel, Serena, and Emily. They looked slightly nervous, yet excited too. They glanced down at her and smiled.

"Part of the tradition, you say?" Miranda tossed her bag at Andy in a move so reminiscent of the days she'd worked at Runway that Andy had to wonder if she didn't somehow think that she was still her assistant, and stood from her seat to head towards the stage.

"Oh my god." Doug gasped. "Is this really happening? Is Miranda Priestly really going to the virgin sacrifice right now?"

"Get out your camera!" Lily prodded, already digging through her bag to find her phone.

Andy sat shell-shocked, holding Miranda's purse.

"Well, well, well, it looks like we have all kinds of virgins tonight. Oh this is going to be so fun!" The emcee laughed. "Go ahead, Transylvanians, have your fun."

At his words, the various members of the cast who had been 'virgin hunting' came on stage carrying red lipstick, which they proceeded to use to draw large red Vs on all the virgins foreheads. Doug snapped off photos as Miranda's V was drawn.

"I cannot believe this is happening. I cannot believe this is happening," he said every time he pressed the button.

"You and me both." Lily replied, also taking pictures with her phone.

"Ah. You've all been marked. Wonderful. Now the fun can really begin." The emcee grinned. "So, let's get the fun started with our most virginal virgins. If you are under 18 and a virgin, please step forward."

The twins stepped forward, along with a few other people. "Oh my, would you look at that? Twin virgins. And they're all dressed up too. Oh, this is going to be such fun."

The girls grinned nervously.

"Alright. Well, it looks to me like we've got a great set of virgins that need to get fucked before they can watch the movie. So, let's get to the fucking, shall we? Ladies and gentlemen, if you would please turn your backs to the audience and bend over and grab your ankles, the fucking can commence."

The girls and the rest of the under 18 virgins did what was asked of them and turned and bent over to grab their ankles. "What's going to happen?" Caroline asked Cassidy on a whisper.

"I don't know, but I don't think it's going to be anything bad. Do you?"

"I freakin' hope not."

"Alright, audience, you know what to do. On the count of three... One... two... three!"

"FUCK!" The entire audience yelled out as one.

"Well virgins, you can stand back up and face the audience." The girls stood up and turned around to look at the audience. "You've all just been fucked by these 300 people. And since you've now been fucked by 300 people at once, you are no longer considered virgins! Go back to your seats and have a fucking blast!"

The girls headed back to Andy, Doug, and Lily with wide smiles. "Have fun?" Andy asked as they sat down.

"I was a little nervous, but that was really pretty fun."

"Yeah. I can't wait to see what they make Mom do!" Cassidy laughed.

"I can't believe she went up there. That's pretty awesome," Caroline said, sounding genuinely impressed.

"Yeah, it is," Andy agreed.

"And now," the emcee turned to the rest of the virgins, "we come to the rest of our virgins. And we've got some good ones, I see." He looked at Serena, Emily, and Nigel, all dressed impeccably, as well as Miranda, standing rigid in her place.

"We're gonna have fun popping your cherries. Transylvanians, if you will." The cast members came back out carrying whipped cream in cans and jars of cherries. "Alright, virgins, grab yourselves a partner."

Instantly, Serena and Emily grabbed each other, while Miranda grasped Nigel's arm harder than she had Emma's earlier in the night. Doug's camera clicked over and over. The girls laughed.

"Now, the fun shall begin. One of you will get your mouth filled up with whipped cream by our Transylvanians and a cherry will be placed on top. The other virgin will remove that cherry from your mouth and eat it... without using their hands."

"Oh, they're going tame tonight. They should be happy." Andy whispered to the girls.

"Mom doesn't look happy," Caroline pointed out.

"Does she ever lately?" Cassidy shot back.

"Alright virgins, time to get started. Choose one of you to get the cherry and the other to eat it." The emcee laughed.

"I'll take the whipped cream in my mouth, Emily." Serena grinned at her, knowing that Emily wouldn't appreciate eating the whipped cream with her dieting.

"So, who's taking the cherry and who's eating it?" Nigel asked Miranda with a smirk.

"I will take the cherry from your mouth." Miranda responded tightly, still unsure what had possessed her to come up on the stage in the first place.

The Transylvanians began making their rounds, squirting the whipped cream into the virgins' mouths. "Looks like everyone is ready. On your marks, get set, pop those cherries!"

Emily leaned forward and used her teeth to take the cherry from Serena's mouth. Once she'd grabbed it, Serena pulled her down for a kiss, much to the enjoyment of the crowd, who instantly began cheering and yelling for them.

Miranda very carefully leaned over Nigel and removed the cherry quickly from Nigel's mouth. It was probably the most proper 'cherry popping' that had ever happened in the Chelsea Clearview Cinema.

"Well, I think we have our winners." The emcee laughed, coming over to Emily and Serena. "Magenta and Columbia, staying true to form. Way to pop those cherries." The crowd exploded in cheers and yells of obscenities that made Serena grin and Emily blush.

"You are all no longer virgins! Now get your asses back to your seats so we can start this show!"

The virgins all filed off the stage and headed back to their seats. Emily and Serena held hands as they walked back, while Nigel helped Miranda off the stage graciously. As they took their seats, the twins turned around with wide smiles. "Mom, that was awesome!"

"Yeah, Mom, that was so cool! Way to go!"

"And Serena and Emily, that was totally hot!"

"The best, honestly!"

"Great job, guys." Andy smiled at them. "You were all awesome."

The emcee waited until they were all seated before announcing the rules of the theatre.

"We only have two rules here at Clearview Cinema. Rule Number 1 - have fun! If you're here and you're not having the best fucking time of your life, something is wrong. Don't make us come down there and make you have fun. And Rule Number 2 - participate! Yell things, throw things, go crazy! Just don't throw things at us, your shadow cast, or at the screen. We bruise easily and this screen costs a fortune. But feel free to pelt the shit out of your friends, your neighbors, and especially your virgins! And on that note, let the fun begin!"

The lights went down in the theatre and the screen lit up. The audience began to cheer "Lips, lips, lips!" A large pair of lips appeared on the screen, and as they began to sing, the audience did, too. Only their version of the lyrics was different, and far more vulgar, than the movie.

Miranda listened in surprise as Andrea's voice floated back to her, the obscenities she was singing sounding pleasant, almost sweet, in her lovely tone of voice. Never would Miranda have pictured Andrea saying "fucking and sucking on", let alone singing it. She once again thought about pulling her daughters out of the theatre, but they were singing and swaying along with Andrea quite contentedly.

As the credits appeared, everyone yelled, including her daughters and employees after subtle hints from Andrea. "Slut! Asshole! A hand job man! What the fuck's a domestic? Yay groupies! Where's Bullwinkle? It's a sex delivery boy! That man has no fucking neck!" Miranda felt completely lost as the song continued and the shouts of the audience did, too.

"Get your rice," Andy told the virgins, nodding to their bags.

Beside Miranda, Emma pulled out a ziplock baggie of rice. With a roll of her eyes, Miranda pulled hers out as well.

"When they throw it in the movie, you throw it," Andy instructed and at the specified time, rice began to fly. The girls were giggling as they tossed their rice for fair.

It stung as the rice hit, but no one seemed to mind as it rained down on them. When the rice had finally been exhausted, attention turned back to the movie and the shadow cast in front. The audience continued to call out to the screen, Andrea, Doug, and Lily among them, and when Dammit Janet started, everyone once again began to sing.

The lyrics were changed again, although Andy didn't sing them as much this time. Instead she focused on helping the girls know when to sing or shout out. There were a few instances when she yelled out, and the other members of the group did too. "Only assholes write on church doors!" was called by what seemed like the entire audience except Miranda.

Miranda took the time to look around the theatre. There were men and women of all ages filling the theatre. Many were dressed up in costumes and in fact, it was Miranda who felt rather out of place sitting in the theatre in her Bill Blass slacks and Dolce & Gabbana shirt. Some costumes were elaborate recreations of the movie costumes - as Andy, Doug, Lily, Nigel, Serena, and Emily's were. Others were just wearing lingerie and corsets. There were men dressed as women and women dressed as men and everything in between. Makeup and glitter were everywhere and it seemed that everyone was having a great time.

When Miranda checked back into the movie, everyone had newspapers over their heads and flashlights in the air as Brad and Janet headed toward the castle.

Shortly after they arrived at the castle, music began to play. Andy motioned to the group and they all stood up with the rest of the audience. _"It's astounding, time is fleeting, madness takes its toll,"_ Riff Raff sang.

"It's the Time Warp. Just do what it says in the chorus."

"Really, Andrea? Dancing too?" Emily rolled her eyes, speaking for Miranda too, it seemed.

"Loosen up and have some fun, Em." She grinned.

_"It's just a jump to the left,"_ everyone jumped left, _"and then a step to the ri-i-ight"_ Andy showed them how to step to the beat. _"Put your hands on your hips! Then bring your knees in tight. But it's the pelvic thrust that really drives you ins-a-a-ane. Let's do the Time Warp again!"_

Miranda couldn't help but watch Andrea as she did the dance, thrusting her pelvis forward and back. Her chest bounced as she jumped and stepped, and Miranda could see Andrea's ample cleavage from her position, and found her eyes drawn to it over and over again.

At each chorus the girls and the rest of the group got more and more into the dance. They glanced back at her with wide, happy smiles as they moved in time with the music.

After The Time Warp, Frank made his entrance to the joy of the audience. While he sang on screen, his shadow cast member also paraded around the stage in front of the screen, gathering hoots and hollers from the audience. When the _"antici... pation"_ line came up, everyone once again called it out together. Even Miranda found herself saying it along with the rest.

When Sweet Transvestite was over, Miranda watched as both the movie and shadow casts had Janet and Brad undressed, and Andrea's costume finally made sense.

She took in both Janets at the front of the theatre before turning her gaze back to Andrea. It was only the brunette Janet that managed to have any effect on her, as she felt her pulse speed up when she took in Andrea, rice stuck in her hair and a large smile on her face, even as her lips moved with the song. How was it, she wondered again, that she'd ever called the girl fat? Or that Miranda had looked at models in far less, but never been quite so affected.

"Pull out the gloves. You need to snap them like Frank does," Andy instructed and everyone followed suit, snapping the rubber gloves. "Noise makers next." It seemed even Emily could go along with blowing the noise makers, as the audience filled with the sound of them.

When Eddie crashed through the wall on his bike and began to sing, Miranda heard Nigel's exclamation of "Meatloaf? Really?" and had to bite back a laugh.

Various members of the audience, including Andrea and her daughters, were up dancing to the rock and roll number, laughing as they danced in the aisles with members of the shadow cast. Miranda watched them in amusement, trying to remember the last time her girls had looked so happy and carefree.

After the song, the movie continued on, but Miranda was left thinking about the two years since Andrea's departure and her divorce. She had buried herself in her work, tearing through assistants left and right, and being wholly focused and driven on not losing Runway. She had ignored the feeling of loss and loneliness by burying it under work. The magazine had been better than ever and she'd been every bit the Dragon Lady.

But her children had suffered for her absence. While she still made it to every recital and school event, she spent less and less time at home, just being with them. A part of her felt like they would enjoy the freedom, but she was beginning to see that what she had really done was disappoint them and leave them feeling unimportant in the face of her work. She'd missed them growing up in front of her eyes, and now here they were, sixteen and almost grown. But for the moment, they had recaptured a part of their childhood, sitting next to Andrea and watching this ridiculous movie.

"Confetti time," Andy grinned and everyone pulled out the confetti from their bags. As the Transylvanians tossed it on screen, everyone in the theatre did too. A rainbow of color and glitter fell on all of them and everyone laughed, pulling pieces out of their hair and brushing it off when it was over.

"This is so much fun!" Cassidy laughed as she shook confetti out of her hair.

"You were right, Cass, this is awesome!"

"Just wait for the toilet paper," Andy laughed.

**

Miranda spent the next part of the movie discreetly using her cell phone to text Roy and check her emails. There weren't many emails because the usual people that emailed her were either sitting in the theatre having a marvelous time, off reveling in the Halloween weekend, or sleeping at the late hour. Still, she managed to get a few things done until the sound of ripping, both on screen and in front of her, pulled her attention.

She looked up to see that Andrea had pulled a strip of her slip off, just as Janet had done in the movie. Even more of the long, shapely legs were on view as the slip rode up because of Andrea sitting.

"Tell us about it, Janet!" Columbia and Magenta called on screen, and then music began.

The audience was singing and shouting along with this song too, but Miranda found herself focusing not on them, but on the mixture of Andrea's low, husky voice with the sweet, high voice coming from the red head next to her.

_"I was feeling done in, couldn't win_   
_I'd only ever kissed before._   
_I thought there's no use getting into heavy petting_   
_It only leads to trouble and seat wetting..."_

Miranda's eyes widened at the words.

_"Now all I want to know is how to go  
I've tasted blood and I want more"_

"More, more, more!" the audience echoed, moaning the words out.

Onscreen, Janet ripped her slip even more, and Andrea echoed the actions, exposing the rest of her legs and her white cotton underwear.

_"I'll put up no resistance, I want to stay the distance  
I've got an itch to scratch, I need assistance._

_Toucha toucha toucha touch me, I wanna be dirty_   
_Thrill me chill me fulfill me_   
_Creature of the night."_

Miranda felt her mouth go dry and the breath leave her body as Andrea sang the chorus, accompanied by Emma, in breathy gasps and moans.

_"Then if anything grows while you pose  
I'll oil you up and rub you down"_

"Down, down, down" the audience echoed again. Miranda swallowed hard.

_"And that's just one small fraction of the main attraction  
You need a friendly hand and I need action"_

Janet pulled Rocky's hands up to her breasts, gasping and moaning on the screen, and Miranda was almost afraid to look at Andrea, but found she couldn't tear her eyes away.

_"Toucha toucha toucha touch me, I wanna be dirty_   
_Thrill me chill me fulfill me_   
_Creature of the night"_

The brunette was fondling her own breasts, writhing in the seat, singing and moaning even more intensely now. Miranda felt a stirring in her body and had to shift to relieve the pressure that was growing between her thighs.

Columbia and Magenta took over singing the next chorus, and Andrea and Emma didn't sing along with them. Miranda was thankful for the reprieve as she tried to pull herself back together. She couldn't believe that she was being affected in this manner, but the combination of the expanse of Andrea's skin that her eyes were feasting on and the breathy, sexual noises the woman was making while singing were too much for her.

_"Toucha toucha toucha touch me, I wanna be dirty_   
_Thrill me chill me fulfill me_   
_Creature of the night"_

_"Oh,"_ the sex-filled gasp went straight through Miranda

_"Toucha toucha toucha touch me, oh I wanna be dirty_   
_Thrill me chill me fulfill me_   
_Creature of the night"_

"Rocky Roll Call!" The audience shouted, and began to call out the names of the characters who appeared to echo "creature of the night" until the song finally faded out, but Miranda couldn't have told you who was on the screen or what the audience was yelling if her life had depended on it.

Riff Raff fell through the elevator and his screams for "mercy" reflected Miranda's own. She needed mercy from the torture Andrea had unknowingly inflicted upon her. She stood up abruptly and started to shift out of the aisle.

"Mom, where are you going?" Cassidy whispered, noticing her departure.

"To the bathroom, bobbsey. I'll be right back." Miranda did her best to keep her voice steady as she continued to make her way out of the row.

"Are you alright, Miranda?" Andrea turned, her body still flushed from the performance she'd put on, and Miranda felt her willpower snap.

"Fine." She hissed and walked as quickly as her Prada heels would allow her out of the theatre. In the bathroom she splashed cold water on her face several times, clutching the edge of the sink until she could get herself together. Then she slowly reapplied her makeup until she looked flawless once again. Only when her breathing and skin color had returned to normal, did she finally make her way back to the theatre.

When she returned to her seat, it was to find it, as well as the rest of the theatre and the audience, covered in toilet paper. "Mom, you missed it! We tossed toilet paper and it was so fun." Caroline laughed.

"I see."

"You'll want to get your toast ready," Andy told everyone, her eyes on Miranda, as if trying to ascertain whether the older woman was fine or not. To appease her, Miranda pulled the piece of toast out of her participation bag and forced a neutral expression on her face.

"A toast," Frank said on screen, and suddenly the air was filled with flying toast. The girls were laughing as they threw piece after piece (and really, how much toast did Andrea bring along?) and Emily chucked the pieces with a vigor that could only be caused by her hatred of carbs. A piece of toast hit Miranda in the back of the head, but she didn't even turn her icy glare around to look for the culprit. Instead, she tossed her own piece into the air, watching with satisfaction as it soared up in a nice arc before hitting someone five or six rows up.

"Party hats," Andy supplied, and they all put on the silly hats, even Miranda.

The movie continued, becoming even more outlandish as it went, and once again, Miranda did her best to focus on the movie or the audience or her phone or anything but Andrea, sitting in front of her in her bra and panties.

"Cards," Andy whispered, and when Frank sang "cards for sorrow, cards for pain" a shower of cards was released from the audience with a fervor that revealed it to be the last of the audience participation in the movie.

When the credits finally rolled and the lights came up in the theatre, it was to reveal exactly how much participation had gone on during the film. Rice and confetti were everywhere, and between the cards and toast, it didn't appear that one piece of the floor was showing at all. The entire room looked white, from the toilet paper hanging over the chairs and off the audience as they worked to extract themselves. Newspapers, noisemakers, rubber gloves, and party hats were left scattered everywhere, and Miranda found herself very, very glad that she did not have to clean any of the mess up. For the first time in her life, she also found herself thinking sympathetic thoughts for the poor souls who did.

As they headed for the door, Caroline exclaimed, "That was awesome!" and everyone else couldn't help but agree.


	2. Chapter 2

Everyone filed out of the theatre laughing and wide awake for the late hour. "So," Doug asked as they made it out of the theatre and the crowd began to disperse, "dinner?"

"Dinner?" Cassidy asked. "It's two in the morning!"

"Breakfast, then." Andy laughed.

"Is there even somewhere open right now?"

"I know just the place."

"Of course you do, Six."

"So, who's in?"

"You know Dougie and I are," Lily assured.

"I could go for a bite," Serena nodded.

"I'm game," Nigel added.

"What about you, Em?"

"Food really is all you think about, isn't it?"

"Pretty much," Andy teased. "Come on, Em. I think you can eat some food with us tonight. Tomorrow you can go back to your cheese diet. You deserve a reward after tossing all those carbs during the movie."

Caroline and Cassidy looked at their mother as Andy and Emily bickered back and forth. The limo pulled up and Miranda addressed the group."You will have to give Roy the address, Andrea."

Everyone in the group turned and looked at Miranda in surprise. "Wh-what?"

"Awesome!" The twins hopped in the limo.

"Unless you'd prefer to walk or ride the subway to this diner, but some of you," her eyes traveled Andy's body, "are underdressed for the weather."

"You really want to go out to eat with us at two in the morning?" Andy asked in disbelief, although hers was nothing compared to Emily's.

"The girls are very excited by the prospect, and goodness knows some of you could stand to eat something." Her eyes ran over Emily's body while she spoke, and Andy was sure the red head would've fallen over if not for Serena holding onto her waist.

Andy knew it was the first time Emily had ever heard Miranda imply she was too thin in any way. She also knew a wide smile was splitting her face, but she didn't care. She had to refrain from hugging Miranda for finally making that acknowledgement. "Okay, great! Great! Thank you!" Andy climbed in to give Roy the address, and to his credit, he didn't even blink as he took in her costume, or any of the rest of the group as they piled into the limo.

The diner wasn't very far away from the theatre and with the much more limited traffic, they made it there quickly. Andy led the way in, very obviously unashamed of her costume.

"Hey Andy!" The waitress greeted her, taking a quick head count. "Big group tonight, huh?"

"Yeah, a bunch of virgins. It was a blast."

"Take your pick of tables and I'll be over in a second to get your order."

There were a few other patrons, but for the most part the diner was deserted. Andy grabbed a long table that would seat all of them and sat down. The others followed suit.

"So, what it that bad of a time?" Andy asked with a grin.

"I suppose it was semi-enjoyable," Emily hid her smile behind her menu and Andy shot her straw paper at her.

"Are you kidding? It was awesome, Andy! Could we go with you again sometime?" Cassidy practically begged.

"Well, I love when people come with me, so it'd be okay by me. But," Andy pinned the girls with a look before Miranda could reply, "you would have to clear it with your mom this time."

"Could we, Mom?" Caroline asked.

"We'll have to discuss it another time, Caroline. But if Andrea is amenable, then perhaps you could go with her some time in the future."

"Yesssss!"

The waitress came over and took their orders as they continued to chat amongst themselves about the show. Andy had to hide her own smile behind a menu when Emily ordered a cheeseburger and fries. She knew that come Monday, she'd be back on her diet, but considered tonight's meal a reason to celebrate the entire evening.

"So, Andrea," it was one of the first times Miranda had addressed Andrea, besides to tell her to inform Roy of the diner's address, "how long did it take you to develop such... skill at participating in the show?"

Andy was expecting the question to be posed with an edge of sarcasm, but was surprised to realize that Miranda seemed genuinely curious. "Oh, well, it's an always evolving process really. I mean, there are some things that are always the same, that the audience always calls out, but then there are just other times when based on present situations, people try out new things and then they get added in. It's almost like fashion in that way, I think. Always changing and evolving, but still keeping those same fundamental core ideas."

"Well said, Six." Nigel raised his glass of water to her, and Andy looked down, blushing slightly.

"But to answer your question, I went to my first Rocky Horror show when I was about the same age as the girls. I snuck out and didn't tell my parents where I was going. I went with Joey Whitworth, who I thought was the biggest hunk. He spent the whole movie trying to make out with me, but I was far more interested in what was going on around me than where he was trying to stick his tongue. Joey and I didn't last, but Rocky and I did."

"There was a theatre in Cincinnati where they showed it?" Serena asked curiously.

"Oh yeah. There are theatres all across the world that still show it. Rocky Horror is actually the longest running theatrical release in film history. It was first shown in 1975 and has been going pretty strong ever since."

"That's so cool."

"I think so." Andy smiled at Cassidy.

"Food's up!" The waitress announced as she approached the table with their orders. Everyone dug into the food with gusto and continued to laugh and talk while they were eating.

When they had finished, Andy grabbed the bill before anyone else could.

"Oh, come on Six, you're not paying for all of us."

"Yes, I am, Nige. I'm just glad you guys decided to come with me. If you're so bothered about it, you can pay on our next date, which Em will get the pleasure of planning, since she had to suffer through this tonight."

"Well," Emily smirked at her, "I guess it wasn't as horrible as I thought it would be."

"High praise, from you, Em." Andy smiled.

"Oh can it, Andrea Sachs, before I take it back."

Miranda watched her employees and Andrea as they teased back and forth and was once again struck by the friendship that had apparently grown without her knowledge among the four. She was aware that Emily and Serena were in a relationship, much as they tried to hide it, and that Nigel was friendly with them, but in the two years since Andrea's departure in Paris, there hadn't even been a hint that any of them were still in contact with Andrea, let alone going on "dates" with her.

Miranda continued to puzzle over this new information while Andrea paid the bill and the rest of the group continued chatting. The girls were starting to look tired, but still looked happy and as though they fit right in with the group, even though they'd had very little contact with anyone in the group before that night.

"Alright, we're all squared up." Andy smiled as she came back, shouldering her white purse.

"You guys ready to go?"

"Sure. We crashing at your place tonight?" Doug asked, holding his arm out for Andy.

"If you want."

"We must get together again soon," Serena said, hugging Andy and then the others in turn.

"Yes, when I pick the location." Emily laughed as she hugged Andy tightly.

"Of course, Em." Andy grinned.

"Talk soon, Six."

"I'll call you later in the week, Nige."

Miranda watched as they all bid each other farewell and then turned to her. It seemed that no one knew exactly what to say to her, except of course, Andrea, who always seemed to be the exception to her rules.

"Even though the circumstances weren't great at first, I'm so glad you could join us tonight." She smiled.

The girls hugged Andy tightly. "Bye, Andy. Thanks for everything."

"Bye, kiddos. Goodbye, Miranda."

Miranda watched as the group started toward the door, and once again, just like on the steps in Paris, she felt a sinking feeling in her stomach as the girl got farther and farther away.

"You do not require a ride home?"

"Oh, we couldn't inconvenience you any more than we already did. Doug, Lily, and I will just grab a cab. My apartment isn't too far from here."

"And Serena, Emily, and I will share a cab in the other direction." Nigel assured.

"But thank you so much for the offer, Miranda."

Once again, Miranda watched as the group walked away, only to see Andrea turn back at the last second.

"I almost forgot," she smiled, "if you girls ever get ungrounded, here's my card. It has my email and my work and cell numbers. If you want to take another visit to the lab sometime."

"Awesome!" Cassidy said, quickly grabbing the card.

Miranda took in the card in her daughter's hand and felt the sinking feeling in her stomach loosening.

"Good night."

"Don't you mean good morning?"

"Good morning, then." Andrea's smile was still wide and Miranda thought that it just might be a good morning after all.

Miranda waited until she saw both threesomes get into cabs before climbing into the limo. The girls climbed in and settled on either side of her, their heads quickly finding her shoulders as sleep began to overtake them.

"Tonight was awesome, Mom." Cassidy mumbled between yawns.

"Yeah, the best." Caroline agreed.

"Mmm, well, I'm glad you had fun. And in the morning we can discuss your punishment." The girls groaned. "And mine."

"Yours?" Their heads flew off her shoulders.

"It was brought to my attention very clearly tonight that I haven't been spending enough time with you. So while you deserve to be punished for trying to sneak out, I should also be punished for what I did."

The girls grinned. Their mother was offering up punishment for her behavior? This was perfect. In their silent twin speak, they conveyed what they were both thinking. Their mother was going to pay up, and pay up big.

**

"Oh shit." Doug hissed as he closed Andy's apartment door the next morning around 10.

"What?" Andy straggled out of the bedroom, her eyes bleary and her hair a mess.

"Coffee's in the kitchen." Lily mumbled as she came out of the aforementioned room holding a large cup. Andy made a beeline for the coffee maker and only once she had settled on the couch beside Lily and taken a large gulp did she turn back to Doug.

"What's wrong, Doug?"

"This." Doug tossed the paper, opened to Page Six, onto the coffee table in front of her.

There, in black and white, under the headline 'Dragon Lady And Daughters De-Virginized' was a picture of Miranda with a large V on her forehead, with Cassidy and Caroline on either side of her, also sporting the Vs.

"Oh shit!" Andy grabbed the paper and quickly scanned the small blurb under the picture.

_It seems that New York's most famous devil was playing up to her wicked roots when she attended a midnight showing of the Rocky Horror Picture Show last night with her daughters and an entourage that included some of her Runway underlings. The notorious Dragon Lady went willingly to the virgin sacrifice and was seen throwing toast and toilet paper, albeit demurely, with the best of them. Miranda's daughters, dressed for the occasion, seemed to be having a blast too, sitting with an unknown brunette who appeared to turn Miranda's head. Could the queen of Runway be taking a page from Dr. Frank-N-Furter and giving herself over to absolute pleasure... with another woman? Or did the Rocky virgin just want to do the Time Warp? Either way, we're all lucky!_

"Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit!"

"What? What's it say?" Lily leaned over to read the paper. "Oh, shit."

"Miranda is going to flip. She's absolutely going to lose it. I mean, they practically call her a lesbian, for me! And they put a picture of the kids in there. Oh my god. She's going to think this is my fault. She's going to think that I took the picture or sent it in or... I don't even know. Oh my god."

"Andy, calm down. Maybe she hasn't seen it."

"Oh, she's seen it. She's Miranda Priestly. Of course she's seen it!"

Just then, Andy's cell phone began to ring. Her eyes widened. "Oh my god."

"Andy, relax. I'm sure it's not..." Doug picked up her phone and his eyes widened too, "Miranda."

"Fuck."

"Just don't answer it," Lily suggested.

"No. No, no. You can't not answer one of Miranda's calls." Andy grabbed the phone and hit the answer button with shaking fingers. "Hello, Miranda."

"Andrea, did I wake you?"

If she hadn't been so worried about Miranda's reaction to the article, she might have found it strange that Miranda seemed concerned about whether she'd woken her up or not. But because she was concerned, she instead blurted out, "Yes, and I've seen the paper and I'm so sorry. I will take care of it. I can't believe they put it on Page Six and I'm so sorry, and what they said..."

"Andrea, what are you on about?" Miranda's voice cut through her ramblings.

"The - the paper. Haven't you seen the paper?" Panic began to take over as she realized that Miranda may have not seen it yet and that her wrath would be worse when she did now.

"Yes, yes, of course I have. The article was ridiculous, but the picture was rather good, I thought. I'm considering having Emily contact the photographer on Monday to get a copy."

Andy's head was spinning at Miranda's seeming non-reaction to the picture and article and so without thinking, she replied, "Doug has better ones."

"Does he now?" Miranda seemed interested, and there was also a hint of a tease in her voice.

"Um, y-yes. He took some and we looked at them last night, er, I mean, this morning when we got back and they turned out really well. He didn't do it to be rude, and Miranda, I swear, he's not the one who gave the paper the story or the picture. It wasn't any of us."

"Andrea, don't be silly. I know that." Miranda sounded almost bored. "Tell Douglas that he can bring the pictures with him on Monday."

"Mo-Monday?" Nothing was making sense, her head was spinning, and she was exhausted. If she survived through this conversation, Andy vowed she was going back to bed for the remainder of the day.

"Yes. I'm having a small, private get together at my home in honor of the holiday. That's why I'm calling, to invite you and Lily and Douglas."

"A party? At the townhouse?" Andy knew that Miranda was not a fan of Halloween, so for her to be throwing a party was strange enough even without the fact that she was apparently inviting Andy and her friends to it.

"Yes, Andrea. The girls wanted to throw a small party and I acquiesced. How much sleep did you get, because apparently it wasn't enough. Your sleep deprived little brain is taking far too long to process things this morning. A costume will be delivered to you. Lily and Douglas will have to supply their own, I'm afraid. Please get some sleep before the party so that I may actually talk to you. That's all."

"But, Miranda, I -" The dial tone sounded in Andy's ear and she knew that once again, just like when she worked for her, Miranda had ended the call when she saw fit, and not necessarily when it was the best time.

"So, what did she say?"

"She - she wants you to bring your pictures along to the Halloween party she's throwing at the townhouse on Monday."

"Wait, what?"

Andy blinked, and slowly came out of her Miranda induced stupor. "She was inviting us to a Halloween party at her house on Monday. And said that she liked the picture in the paper and would like to see yours on Monday, Doug."

"Are you kidding me?" Lily was incredulous.

"Andy, are you sure this wasn't some kind of joke? Maybe Emily getting back at you?"

"No, it was definitely Miranda."

"So we're really invited to a private Halloween party at her house?"

"Yes?" Andy was still unsure.

"Holy shit, it's like the invitation of the year!" Doug nearly screeched. "What will I wear?"

"I'm going back to bed," Andy announced, heading toward the bedroom.

"I think she's still in shock." Lily whispered as she watched Andy go.

**

On Monday afternoon, two packages were delivered to Andy at The Mirror. One was a large garment bag and the other a shoe box. A note was attached to the garment bag.

_Andrea, be at the townhouse by 7:00. Wear this._

It wasn't signed, but Andy had no doubt who it was from. She checked with her boss if she could head out early since her articles had all been filed and then called Doug and Lily to tell them to get to her apartment ASAP.

**

"So, what is it?"

"I don't know. I haven't looked yet." Andy admitted.

"Well, girl, open the bag!" Lily moved forward and pulled the zipper down to reveal a dress.

"Wow." Doug said as he carefully lifted the dress out of the bag. It was strapless and made of out something that felt very much like satin. It was a shade of red that Andy recognized instantly.

"It's the sheet," she said, running her fingers over it.

"What sheet?"

"It's supposed to be the sheet that Janet and Rocky cover themselves with when they're discovered in the lab."

"You're right. But why would Miranda want you to wear that?"

"I have no idea."

**

At 6:55, Andy reached forward to ring the doorbell of the townhouse. She was thankful that no paparazzi seemed to be lurking about as she, Lily, and Doug waited on the steps.

The door opened to reveal the twins, both dressed up in full Hogwarts robes, their outfits completed by wands. "Andy! You came."

"Hi, kiddos," she smiled as she carefully stepped into the house on the four inch heels that had been settled into the shoe box and that matched her dress perfectly.

"You look awesome, Andy!" Caroline smiled.

"Well, thank you."

"And you guys look great too!" Cassidy told Lily and Doug. They were both wearing their Rocky Horror gear again.

"So," Andy asked as she looked around the townhouse that seemed to have been turned into a spooky spectacular, "where's your mom?"

"Oh, she's here somewhere. Come on, come in and maybe you can find her."

They all headed into the large living room area that had been cleared away to serve as the epicenter of the party. Decorations were everywhere and the house looked straight out of a magazine. Andy caught sight of Emily, Serena, and Nigel, as well as who appeared to be some friends of the girls milling about. There were very few people, but Miranda was no where to be seen.

Doug had headed for the refreshment table while Andy continued to take everything in, her eyes searching the crowd for Miranda. She wanted to talk to the older woman, to find out why she had been invited and what Miranda was up to.

"Oh, shit." Lily whispered beside her, her face turned towards the stairs.

"What?" Andy turned and stopped, startled. Miranda was coming down the stairs, wearing the exact same dress as she was. Her silver hair had been turned (by a wig, Andy hoped secretly) blonde.

"Is she supposed to be Rocky?" Lily asked the question that Andrea had been pondering too. What the hell was Miranda doing?

They watched as she came down the stairs and moved over to talk to Nigel, Serena, and Emily.

"What the hell is going on?" Doug asked as he came back, his eyes fixed on Miranda.

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out." Andy started towards Miranda, only to watch her slip off towards her den. Andy tried not to think about the last time she had been in that room, when Miranda had told her that she was the one who was going to Paris and not Emily, as she followed after her.

"Miranda?"

Miranda turned, a small box held in her hand. "Ah, Andrea. I'm very glad to see the dress fit."

"Yes, it fits fine, but Miranda, what is going on? Why are you wearing the same dress? Why have I not been struck down by the gods of fashion for daring to be wearing the same thing as you? And why did you send this to me if you knew you were wearing it as well?"

Miranda smirked just slightly. "So many questions, Andrea. I thought you were a journalist, able to suss out the truth easily."

"Miranda, I -"

"Your costume, both tonight and Friday night, are nearly perfect. But you're missing something." She held the box out towards Andrea.

"Miranda?"

Miranda merely raised her eyebrow and lifted the box a bit until Andy took it. She opened it to reveal a perfect replica of Janet's necklace from the film. "I noticed you didn't have that necklace on, so I thought, to make it more realistic, you should have it."

Andrea said nothing, just stared at Miranda as she tried to calm down her racing mind and fit the pieces of the puzzle together. Andy was getting the picture and she only hoped she wasn't wrong.

Carefully putting the necklace on, Andy moved closer to Miranda. "I meant what I said, you know." She told Miranda.

"What?" Miranda felt intoxicated by Andrea's nearness and hoped she understood what she was trying to convey.

Andy leaned forward and placed her lips beside Miranda's ear. _"I'll put up no resistance"_ she sang softly, then turned to head back to the party.

"Oh no you don't." Miranda grabbed Andy's arm and spun her, pulling her into a heated kiss.

When she pulled away, Andy's eyes were dark with desire, and she grabbed Miranda's hands, placing them on her breasts. _"Toucha toucha touch me, I wanna be dirty"_ she sang.

"I fully intend to chill you, thrill you, and fulfill you before the night is over," Miranda nearly growled as she worked her lips across the exposed skin of Andrea's neck and shoulders. "But for now, my children wanted a Halloween party, and we are expected to attend."

She pulled her lips away and moved back to look at Andrea. Once again, the girl's skin was flushed, but this time it was because of Miranda, not just the song.

Andy looked long and hard at Miranda before she spoke, once again using Janet's words, only giving them even more meaning. "I want to stay the distance."

"Dammit Janet, I do not intend to let you walk away again." Miranda responded easily and Andy's stomach flipped at the possible implication of the words as a wide smile spread across her face.

"Then lead on, creature of the night."

And as they headed back to the party together, their dresses brushing and becoming impossible to see where one ended and the other began, Andy knew that she was no longer dreaming it, but finally being it. She would be giving herself over to absolute pleasure and she would have a hell of a time doing it.

And she had the Rocky Horror Picture Show to thank.  



End file.
